Amores e Horrores
by Amih
Summary: - Dois irmãos ricos, apaixonados pela mesma garota... sua irmã adotiva, uma menina linda e destrambelhada que só faz destruir o que eles constroem. Mas mais e mais eles a amam e começam a odiar-se entre si. Quem leva a melhor? Confira!


******Yuuki's POV**

Não tinha saco para mais nada...

O despertador tocava em meu quarto, uma forte luz adentrava a janela à frente. Que dor de cabeça. Por que tinha que estar tão iluminado o dia? Depois da bebedeira de ontem, acho que estrapolei um pouco. Quer dizer, acho que me preocuparia se fosse uma deles.

Olhei para o espelho na cabeceira de minha cama. Que roupas eram aquelas? Será que me deram Boa Noite Cinderela? Atenção garotas, não aceitem bebidas de estranhos. Que dor de cabeça!

Toc Toc Toc

Bateram à porta. Não respondi, por questões de segurança.

- Sei que está acordada, Yuuki! - esbravejou Kaname. Ele era chato demais comigo. E sempre tinha premonições sobre mim - Ou abre essa porta ou vou arrombá-la.

- Tá! Tá! - berrei, enquanto removia o cobertor e caminhava até a porta. Ele ia arrombá-la, tinha força para isso - O que quer a essa hora da madrugada?

Abria a porta e vi seu rosto intolerante. Uma veia saltava de sua testa.

- Madrugada? São 13h e você não desceu para almoçar nem tomar café! Eu preciso conversar com você, Yuuki.

Quando ele amansava, aí sim eu estava em perigo.

- Aquela história toda de novo não, ok?

Entrei e sentei-me à cama, esperando o esporro. Ele olhou-me calmamente, com os braços cruzados e adentrando o recinto; sentou-se em uma poltrona e esperou que eu falasse. Como não fiz menção, ele prosseguiu:

- Tem noção do perigo que está acarretando a si mesma? De como é prejudicial essa vida? Não sei mais o que lhe dizer, Yuuki. Já berrei, já te coloquei de castigo. E de nada adianta.

- Então deveria saber que não tenho jeito mesmo. - aquilo foi mais para mim mesmo. Ele me olhou e viu que eu precisava de um pouco de carinho de vez em quando.

Kaname levantou-se da poltrona e veio até mim. Era tão charmoso, altivo e forte, seu corpo era monumental. Seus cabelos lisos de um castanho perfeito deslizavam por seu rosto. Seus olhos penetrantes tão lindos e castanhos pareciam tragar-me para dentro deles. Éramos irmãos de criação, mas ele se portava como um perfeito irmão chato. Nunca permitia que eu me divertisse. Preocupava-se demais.

Kaname abraçou-me com ternura, embalando-me. Senti seu perfume sedutor e não pude deixar de imaginar como seria por baixo daquela roupa preta que ele usava.

Que coisa...

- Estou preocupado, Yuuki - disse ele - Ontem chegou quase desmaiando, meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

- Ah, Kaname - dizia eu, tristemente. Também avaliava meus erros - Infelizmente...

(Infelizmente, só assim você me repara!)

- Deixou-nos preocupados. Zero e eu te procuramos a noite inteira! Poderia ter ligado.

- Vocês sempre pensam que estou morta ou estou para morrer! Simplesmente acabou a bateria do celular.

- Tem que andar com o celular carregado! Imagine só, até chamamos a polícia! Quando você entrou por aquela porta, não demonstrou nenhuma consideração com nossa preocupação, Yuuki. Sabe o quanto me preocupo! Você é tudo de bom que me resta - fiquei bastante abalada com as palavras dele - Quando vim te ver, sequer tinha trocado de roupa. Estava desmaiada na cama como uma bêbada.

- Então foi você! - dei um salto e encolhi-me à parede. Estava vermelha como um tomate.

Para minha surpresa, ele ficou, também.

- Bem, alguém precisava fazer isso, não? - disse ele, gaguejando.

- Está me dando toda essa lição de moral, mas na verdade é um safadinho! Seu pervo!

Ele sabe que sou sincera, e até dei uma gargalhada de tanta ironia. Kaname levou as mãos ao rosto vermelho e coçou a testa.

- Olhe, pelo menos vá almoçar, ok? - dizendo isso, ele se foi.

Hum, pensei. Olhei-me em um grande espelho.

Kaname poderia ter sido mais discreto. Colocou em mim três camisolas, por que será? Era tão feio o que ele via?

Eu ouvi enquanto ele batia os pés pela escada. Seu humor ficara péssimo depois disso.

Kaname e Zero eram irmãos com pouca diferença de idade, apenas dois anos. Meu pai morrera há muito tempo, e minha mãe casara-se com o pai deles quando eu era pequena. Não havia muita emoção na família. Kaname e Zero eram donos de uma empresa de cosméticos, trabalho que detestavam, mas eu era secretária deles. Felizmente sempre os via em casa ou no trabalho.

É por isso que eu gostava de sair para me divertir, aproveitar minha mocidade, a juventude, afogar minhas mágoas, para chegar feliz ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Eles não concordavam com isso.

Bem, alguém tinha que animar aquela família, não?

O pior é que eu nem fazia metade das coisas que eles diziam que eu fazia. Mas eu detestaria estar no lugar deles como os homens da casa.

Na verdade, ambos eram meus tutores, e eu tinha o direito de ficar sob os cuidados deles por mais alguns anos. Eu disse que poderia viver bem sozinha, desde que a mamãe me abandonara para ficar com um magnata, assim que o pai de Kaname morreu. Mas eles se negaram firmemente, e eram tão chatos que eu iria realmente provar como eles se meteram numa fria comigo.

- Pode me passar o bolo de batata? - perguntei. Kaname me olhou de rabo de olho e voltou a ler um jornal. Dilma ganharia as eleições, a política de segurança e apaziguamento nas favelas não dava certo. 4 mortos em Inhoaíba. Sempre morriam 4 pessoas lá.

Estávamos na janta, e Zero ainda não tinha chegado. Quando eu estava para desistir ele levantou uma mão e me passou a travessa.

- Vamos, vai ficar me dando gelo até quando?

- Até você criar juízo - falou ele, sem desviar os olhos das linhas do jornal.

- Não me diga que se _importa _- alfinetei. Ele cerrou os olhos como se ouvisse um grande absurdo, e a campainha tocou.

- É melhor eu atender a porta - murmurou ele, sinalizando que não responderia à altura.

Comi minha janta com alegria. Saber que Zero se preocupara comigo era realmente interessante. Zero era tão lindo quanto o irmão. Ter aqueles belos anjos preocupados comigo causaria inveja a qualquer uma. Eu estava feliz da vida.

- Zero? - ouvi Kaname falar.

- Não, outro - disse Zero, cortante - Estou brincando, parece que perdi as chaves em algum lugar.

- Talvez esteja presa à calcinha de uma dessas devassas - disse eu.

Zero olhou-me, irritado.

- Olha quem fala! Pela maneira como chegou ontem!

- Ontem é passado, veja como estou hoje: feliz da vida, o que me diz de você?

Kaname levou a mão à cabeça.

- Estou muito bem, mesmo! - exclamou Zero, em resposta.

- A gente percebe - falou Kaname, empurrando o irmão pelo ombro para ir direto tomar uma ducha. Eu vi uma marca de batom na gola de Zero e uma mancha roxa em seu pescoço.

- Quanta baixaria - murmurei em bom tom - Você não tem escrúpulos, não?

Zero já estava subindo a escada, quando ouviu o que eu disse e voltou-se, irado:

- Escrúpulos é o ... - **BLAM**! Kaname trancou Zero no banheiro e foi buscar uma toalha para ele. Estava acostumado com nossas artes. Zero costumava ser mais recatado, porém atualmente estava bastante inquieto. Sempre que eu saía ele fazia coisa pior, ou semelhante.

- Isso é por sua causa, Yuuki - disse Kaname - Ele fica nervoso por qualquer coisa e vai beber.

- Aposto que havia duzentas mulheres para confortá-lo - esbravejei eu.

- Você se _importa_? - perguntou ele, tão malicioso quanto eu fora. E, de certa forma, melancólico.

- É claro que sim - disse eu, sem nem pensar antes de falar - Estou **apaixonada **por Zero há muito tempo, não sabia?

Kaname fechou sua expressão, maligno. Levantou-se e foi embora.


End file.
